Ayer, hoy y siempre
by DelthaEclipse
Summary: ¿Crees en la reencarnación? Bien, Tomoyo Daidouji creia en ella, pero no como una cosa en la que pudiera estar involucrada; hasta que unos extraños sueños, le dan a entender lo contrario.


Disc. CCS no me pertenece, y no escribo con algún propósito de lucro.  
  
De reencarnaciones y sueños olvidados.  
  
Capítulo Uno  
  
La suave brisa, paseaba por las laderas de aquellas imponentes montañas; otorgando un gesto de libertad a todo aquel que llegara hasta ellas. Ese hecho fue plenamente corroborado por la suave y femenina figura que se apeó del caballo blanco; seguida de cerca por una alta silueta varonil montada a su vez en un corcel negro.  
  
Ella alzó los brazos, cual si quisiera abarcar en un abrazo la inmensidad del paisaje otoñal, y se lleno los pulmones de aquella brisa fría, que tanto amaba.  
  
Sabía que él la estaba mirando; de pie, a la respetuosa distancia que siempre mantenía. Pero aún así, ella sentía las pupilas clavadas en su espalda; y agradecía que él no pudiera ver el rubor confuso que encendía sus mejillas al saberlo tan cerca.  
  
Por fin, le dio la cara, con el rostro de nuevo sereno, inmutable.. frío; que solía caracterizarla. Hizo una mueca, ya demasiado conocida por su compañero, y volvió a subir a su montura; espoleándola enérgicamente, con el claro propósito de perderlo de vista. Pero sonrió mientras lo hacia; porque sabía que jamás conseguiría su fingida intención; ya que él jamás la dejaría alejarse. Más, la sonrisa murió casi al instante, cuando ya escuchaba los cascos del otro caballo cercanos a los del suyo...si, jamás la dejaría perderse; pero esa era su obligación..¿cierto?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo, despertó con sobresalto, sin comprender a primera vista donde se encontraba. Por fin, las imágenes se conectaron a sus recuerdos y reconoció los muebles de su propia recámara, en el departamento donde actualmente vivía. Por unos instantes más, mientras contemplaba los primeros rayos de sol, colarse entre las cortinas, trató de recordar el motivo de su confusión, hasta que su memoria recuperó el sueño que había tenido, y que no era sino uno más de los que estaban persiguiéndola de unos tres meses a la fecha. Eran sueños demasiado reales; y ella se sentía tan extraña cuando los tenía. No parecían sueños, sino recuerdos...  
  
Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recobrar la templanza. ¿Recuerdos? No, no podían ser recuerdos; aquellas imágenes confusas que le presentaba el subconsciente nada tenía que ver su vida. Ella había visitado muchos países, pero jamás había recorrido un castillo como el que e vez en cuando se le presentaba. Tomoyo solía diseñar ropa, pero ninguna tenia que ver con los vestidos que usaba en sus sueños; y por último, a pesar de que tenía facilidad para ejercitar cualquier deporte; no le gustaba la equitación, así que las imágenes donde se sabía corriendo a galope entre bosques llenos de nieve, no iban con ella. Y por si fuera poco...estaba "él". Un hombre que no reconocía porque estaba segura de jamás haber visto, pero que cada vez que lo distinguía, a pesar de que siempre era de lejos o de espaldas, le provocaba un nerviosismo extraño y un estremecimiento casi placentero.  
  
No, debían ser sólo los nervios o el estrés del trabajo, se dijo mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la cocina y prepararse un té; y es que no encontraba otra respuesta...  
  
Si al menos tuviera magia, como Sakura, podría interpretar sus sueños como un mensaje; pero...  
  
¡Y hablando de Sakura! Con los sueños había olvidado despertarla; ya que compartían piso, desde que empezaron a estudiar la universidad. Y mejor lo hacia cuanto antes, ya que conocía perfectamente bien a su amiga, y sabía que si querían llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto, debían apresurarse.  
Ambas se merecían unas largas vacaciones, y Tomoyo no estaba dispuesta a perderlas, más si eso significaba no volver a tener sueños tan perturbadores.  
  
Notas.  
  
¡Hola! Me he decidido a escribir este fic, para plasmar aunque sea con personajes ficticios, una experiencia que aún dudo que sea fantasía. Podéis ver que no soy una escritora muy buena que digamos, pero confío en que poco a poco podré desarrollar algo de talento.  
  
Esta historia, a parte de que puede ser real; es un homenaje hacia quien me abrió los ojos. Si alguno de ustedes cree en la reencarnación y tiene experiencias que quisiera compartir, me encantaría que nos pusiésemos en contacto.  
  
Sino, de todas maneras, confío en que os gustara aunque sea un poco el fic.  
  
El personaje central es Tomoyo; la pareja...aún no lo se. ¿Ideas?  
  
Nos vemos. 


End file.
